


Ian takes Colton to BYOB Night

by AxelGrey1



Category: Actor RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Vore, boymeat restaurant, cook vore, reform/regen serums, rotisserie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: Ian and Colton have been talking during their tennis days about going to the new Boymeat restaurant but what Colton doesn't know is that it's Bring-Your-Own-Boymeat night and he's the B Ian is bringing.





	Ian takes Colton to BYOB Night

Colton had decidedly stayed friends with his Teen Wolf costars but took a special liking to Ian Bohen. The two played Tennis now and then and both tended to favor skins versus skins. All of this resulted in Ian setting up a plan to fully take Colton the way he’d wanted to. There was a new restaurant in L.A. …well not new fully. Now that eating boys was made legal it had begun advertising their menu more publicly. Colton had wanted to try it for some time and Ian had wanted to try Colton so it was a match made in heaven. Ian made a reservation for BYOB day (bring your own boymeat) so he could give them the delicious meat of his buddy. Colton grabbed his bag and dried some sweat off of his neck to look up and see Ian licking his lips. Ian had been taking Colton in, imagining how he’d look skewered onto a rotisserie pole, boiling in a large stew pot, even oven roasted so those ass cheeks and thighs would have a nice golden honey glaze like the hams they’re meant to be. Colton took it another way. He’d thought that the invitation he’d gotten the night before of a tennis match followed by a trip to the most exclusive boymeat restaurant in town was just a date like any other but with the added sexiness of getting to try boy meat for the first time. He’d seen Tyler Posey go in and be a celebrity guest main course at this place before so they’d know they were serving a couple celebs. He even hoped he’d get to tour the kitchen, see how they cooked his dinner. Little did he know that he’d be getting quite an in-depth tour for sure. “You ready to go?” Colton asked, getting Ian’s attention off of his meaty pecs. “I’m starving.” He winked, slipping on a tank top so he could get some actual conversation from Ian. “Yeah, same here, absolutely voracious.” With a flirtatious spank to Colton’s ass Ian slipped his polo on and grabbed his equipment bag before heading off to his car, Colton following quickly behind. ~ In the car Colton tapped away at his phone before looking over at Ian. “It says it’s bring your own Boymeat night. Do we need to get someone?” “You think I’m gonna invite you and not have something prepared, you scathe me.” Ian teased. “I rang ahead last night and let them know what I wanted. Don’t worry those perky tits of yours over a thing.” He found a parking spot and got out, opening Colton’s door before tugging his arm and tossing him onto his shoulder. “What’s this all about?” He giggled, letting himself fall limp on Ian’s shoulder as they entered the restaurant. The maitre d greeted them and all colton could hear was a very pleased worker talking about the meat Ian had brought in, being as naive as he was Colton assumed they were talking about a mystery boy already in the kitchen. “Right this way Mr. Bohen.” The man led Ian to a table and had wine brought out. At this point Ian set Colton down and smiled across the table as he sipped. “I set something up for you and didn’t want the surprise ruined, also I’ve always wanted to carry you like that.” He lied, pretty fantastically too. “I see…” Colton trailed off as he sipped his wine. “Now tell me, is this something you set up something to do with possibly getting to see a boy cooked?” A young chef walked up to their table and smiled. “You’re too good at guesses Colton.” Ian grinned. “This is Chef Alex. He’s going to give you a very up close tour, you’ll even feel the heat.” Colton beamed and stood up, shaking the chef’s hand. “Aren’t you coming with?” “Why, of course.” He stood and gestured to Alex to lead the way. Chef Alex had cooked every one of the other teen wolf hunks Ian had brought in before. Tyler Posey, Dylan Sprayberry, Cody Christian, Tyler Hoechlin, The Carver twins, and most recently Ryan Kelley. He first got his taste for boymeat when Keahu Kahuanui invited him to a private luau he was roasted in every month in a traditional island style roasting pit. Ever since then he had his mind on the prize, Colton Haynes. He hoped that after he was tricked into being his meal that Colton wouldn’t hold a grudge. If things went well he told Chef Alex he’d keep him on retainer to cook the boy a multitutde of ways. Between Keahu and Tyler he’d had them every week on and off and hoped to add Colton to that rotation. ~ As they got into the kitchen Colton was in awe at the size of everything. The Oven’s were enormous, rows of large cauldrons were bubbling as boys casually chatted across to each other while cooking, in the corner a row of rotisseries, some holding cooking boys and some not slowly mechanically rotated over the fire. “Holy fuck this is hot.” Colton was mesmerized. Something pricked at his neck though so he turned around to see the Chef holding a now empty syringe labeled ‘reforming serum’. “What the fuck?” Ian smirked and patted Colton on the shoulder as Alex cleared a prep table. “You’re the meat I reserved for tonight Colton…did you really not get that? I’ve been wanting to eat you for years.” He hummed, pulling the shirt off of a stunned Colton. “Now, Chef Alex, you know how I like my boys, I’ll leave you to it and head back to my table. if you could send out a foot or something asap so I can pair a wine with him I’d be super grateful.” He clicked his tongue with a wink and he was gone. ~ Before Colton really came back to his body from the sheer shock of the thing he was naked on his back, the cold metal felt nice against the warmth of the injection site. He groaned and looked up at the chef. “Alex? Chef Alex right?” Colton groggily got out but the urgency came out loud and clear. “That’s me, careful this might be uncomfortable.” He said, not really looking at Colton as he lifted his legs and locked his ankles into a pair of stirrups, Colton’s hole now wide open and at the edge of the prep table. “Good thing you’re gay, this ass’ll take a lot of stuffing, Mister Bohen loves carving up a boy and eating his fill of stuffing.” He smirked, leaning over to grab the bowl of cornbread and fruits. “Looks like you’re gonna be the main attraction. You saw that big rotisserie area in the middle of the restaurant?” Alex asked while coating both Colton’s hole and his hand up to his elbow in olive oil. “Uh…the one by our table?” He asked, gulping in some air as his hole was touched. “This is all like a silly trick, right? I’m not a meatboy.” “That’s the right one, you’ll be cooking live right in front of Mister Bohen’s table so he can eat as much as he wants and everyone just has to watch as he gets his fill of the prettiest meatboy there is.” Alex chuckled, shoving a fistful of stuffing as deep as he could go, reaching around inside of Colton’s ass to stuff it hard against his insides before it got too tight to stuff. “You’re a meatboy, Colton, Mister Bohen paid a lot of money to ensure you got that shot. Why don’t you be a good meatboy and stop acting up. You’re getting cooked either way and I’ve cooked much bigger men than you.” He said with a smirk as he continued stuffing Colton’s hole though he yelped and whimpered, writing on the metal. Colton had to be honest, It felt good…it really did. Being stretched like this, relentlessly fisted, should hurt. Really. It must be true what he’d read though. Pain turns into intense pleasure when you’re a meatboy…god! He’s a meatboy getting stuffed and he doesn’t hate it? He should, he should break out of this and slap Ian for tricking him like this. In the midst of him thinking like this Colton realizes the Chef’s hand stopped stuffing him though he’s still fully spread eagle with his feet hanging out in the stirrup cuffs above his head. He hears the whoosh of gas catching flame and there’s chef alex slapping a thick cut of butter into a cast iron skillet with the name “Bohen” Emblazoned on the side. “You know,” The chef piped up after a moment of silence where the butter started sizzling. “Mister Bohen has brought just about every boy from the cast of Teen Wolf to me and each of them have had his sample cut fried up in this pan. Keahu’s barely fit in this pan.” He chuckled. Just as Colton’s mind flashed to what Ian asked for just before he left he felt a shot of pleasure straight to his dick and the sound of a cleaver cutting through thick meat. “Fuck!” He yelled, seeing his disembodied foot in Chef Alex’s hand before it went straight into the skillet. The sound of hot butter sizzling against his foot in the pan distracted as his other foot was cleaved off. No pain, just an intense pleasure as he was now footless. “I keep the second one. It’s my tip from Mister Bohen. I keep a collection and since they don’t rot away when they come from a meatboy I can worship them as if they were on you for all time.” The thought occurred to colton that if reforming was a thing for him now…his feet would stay perfect forever…saving a fortune on pedicures. The chef tucked the foot into his apron before turning the cooking foot over. Colton saw the butter bronzed foot and had to admit, it looked damn tasty. A waiter was summoned and Alex handed him a plate that had a large piece of lettuce before grabbing the cooked foot with tongs and plating it. “To Mister Bohen, I don’t need to find out you’ve snuck a bite again or you’ll be sent to processing. Bad waiters don’t become meat boys in my restaurant, they become hot dog meat. Skedaddle.” He shoved the boy away to take the foot to Ian who nodded, tipping the boy generously before cutting into the heel and bringing the small chunk to his lips. He moaned softly, chewing the heel in his mouth before sipping a nice house white. He shook his head, cutting off the pinkie toe and popping it into his mouth before sipping a nice Pinot Noir. The moan intensified. He gestured to the sommelier who left that bottle at the table. Ian took note of the bottle. He’d need to buy a case or two of it for when he’d have Chef Alex come to his home and prepare Colton the multitude of ways he desired. ~ In the kitchen Colton was being slathered with a sweet smelling dark sauce, something of a barbecue sauce but far more organic and natural, less smokey. He started to become excited about being cooked, something about the idea of being tied to a pole and rotated while everyone watched him cook but only one could really have him was erotic. He then noticed after the third coat of sauce that a sous chef and Chef Alex had grabbed a large metal pole, he adjusted as he was turned onto his stomach, facing away. More slathering of sauce, now very excitedly all over his bubble butt. He was proud of that ass and at least now someone would really be eating it as nature intended. His body would be useful for something other than a masturbation tool. Then as he was sitting there proud an apple was brought around to his mouth and shoved in, He bit in, expecting all but a bit of air to be cut off but there must have been a hole or something in it, something big. As he was thinking about it, cold metal was shoved into his ass and before he could react he could feel it near his lungs before he felt like he was reverse deepthroating something as the could metal got to his tongue and pushed out the perfectly drilled hole in the apple. He wasn’t going to be just bound to the pole…he was fully on it. Soon his footless legs were tied at the ankle, the knee, then the hips as well as his apparently hard cock. It was tied off like a cock ring before the rest of his limbs were tied up to the pole with twine. He tried to ask questions but the way the pole and apple were situated kept him from that. Soon two waiters were on either end of him as they lifted him up carrying him tribal style out into the restaurant. Alex smirked, licking a long stripe up Colton’s foot he had kept as a tip. Everyone stared as Colton Haynes, Actor and thirst trap, was carried out fully skewered onto a spit and brought to the middle of the restaurant. He was settled into the rotisserie slots and the waiter in front of him switched it on. The fire below him tingled a bit as he looked in front of him, which was all he really could see. Upside down as he was at the time he saw Ian lifting a glass of red wine in salute to him before holding up his cooked foot and taking a bite out of it like a turkey leg at medieval times. His cock squirted a bit of pre which sizzled on the fire. For the next few minutes he watched Ian pick his foot clean and finish his glass of wine. By now he stopped feeling even the pleasure of the flames and a waiter walked over to Ian who had waved him over. With a nod he switched off the rotisserie, He was done, Colton assumed. Ian Bohen likes his boymeat medium rare. A rolling tray was brought over and the two waiters made quick work of making Colton go from Horizontal to Vertical. The spit locked into place in the middle of the tray. He was positioned sitting back onto his calves, hands tied behind his back, the pole was twisted and the bit keeping his head looking straight up was pulled out. All that was left was a skewer keeping him sitting upright but his head was facing Ian as he was rolled over and onto his table. Fully cooked, and sitting back on his hind legs, Colton stared into Ian’s eyes. “You, Colton, look delicious and I can’t wait to pick every bit of meat from your bones…” He leaned up and bit into the apple in Colton’s mouth. A sick cannibal’s kiss as he chewed the crisp apple and sat back in his chair. A carving knife was picked up off of the tray as Ian began carving what he wanted left and right. A slice of ass cheek was devoured quickly, Pecs were drizzled in sauce and cut up. Ian kept sipping his wine as he ate, telling Colton that while he cooked a case was ordered to Ian’s house for leftovers and more. Slowly Colton felt almost cold as he assumed he was just bones then. He watched as his meat was cut up and chewed before becoming a descending bulge down Ian’s throat. It was all too hot. As Ian lifted his recent cut, Colton’s hard cock and balls, and set it on his plate he smiled at Colton. “Thanks for the great meal. I love bring your own boymeat night.” He laughed, biting the golden brown cockhead from the shaft and chewing as colton slowly blacked out.


End file.
